The Friend
by DidSomeoneSayDipperPines
Summary: While exploring a seemingly abandoned planet, Wander and Sylvia run into a star nomad and her friends. Wander agrees to help them prepare for winter on the harsh planet, but is soon bent on helping them out when the youngest is captured by Lord Hater, and drags along an unwilling Sylvia. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Flarg it all!" Sylvia grumbled as she tripped over a thick root, then regained her balance before she fell face first into a mud puddle. She stepped around the puddle, only to get a face full of leafy vines. "I don't know how you stand it, Wander!"

Her star nomad companion leapt easily over a log about five yards ahead. "Awww . . . c'mon Sylvia! This place is amazing!"

"Amazingly overgrown." She muttered. The zbornak doubted that her friend had heard, for he had just dashed off to take pictures of a huge lily-like flower.

Out of all the planets Sylvia had been to, this one was on her list of ones never to return to. It didn't even have a name, and the ones she thought of weren't exactly nice. Most of the things she came up with had to do with the landscape. There was quicksand everywhere, the jungle was much too thick, and the shrieks and cackles of wild animals made her uneasy. On the other hand, Wander seemed to _enjoy _jumping over debris and dodging falling fruits.

As if on cue, a football-sized aprigranate, a cross between an apricot and a pomegranate, fell from above and slammed into her head. She staggered sideways before catching her balance against a non-fruit-bearing tree.

"Flarg it all." She muttered, rubbing the lump on her head that had just started to form.

"Hey, Syl! Come look at th-" Wander's call was cut off so suddenly that it hung in the humid air for a few seconds before fading away.

"Wander? Wander!" Silence. That's when it hit her. Seconds ago the trees had been filled with the squawks of birds. Now they had seemed to disappear along with her friend.

Sylvia shook her head to push away the throbbing coming from where the large fruit had hit her, then started to run towards where Wander's voice had come from.

"Wander? Can you hear me?"

Sylvia heard something that sounded like wind whistling through feathers. She skidded to a halt and whirled around just in time to see a dark mass crash down on top of her. Something cold and scaly wrapped around her middle and flung her up into the air like a ragdoll. She crashed to the ground, but was up on her feet again in seconds. The scaly thing, a tail Sylvia presumed, shot out of nowhere and wrapped around her neck, then lifted her off the ground.

The zbornak punched and pulled at the death grip on her throat, but the attacker seemed unfazed. Sylvia's face was turning red with anger and lack of air. She _could _hold her breath for a long time, but the attacker was literally squeezing the life out of her.

The creature lifted his catch to eye level. Fear gripped Sylvia's chest. Never before had she seen a creature quite like this. He had the head and narrow snout of a dragon, the multicolored wings of a falcon, the body of a sea serpent, and the head crest of a zbornak. His eyes were large and very expressive, and seemed to give away that he was still adolescent.

"You shouldn't have come here." He hissed, his forked tongue flicking out menacingly, but his voice just barely masking a happy and playful tone.

Sylvia would have snapped a reply, but she didn't have much air left and wasn't going to waste it on insults.

"Strangers like you are a threat." He snarled before unwinding his tail from Sylvia's neck, causing her to crash to the ground. Before she could get up, his tail shot at her again and wrapped around her middle. Sylvia struggled violently; punching and kicking; but the hybrid seemed not to care.

_His scales are like armor. _

The creature laughed and slithered off, dragging Sylvia behind him. She punched his tail and must have hit a weak spot, for her attacker whirled around and snapped at the air just above Sylvia, mere inches from removing her head.

Gathering up her courage into one fist, Sylvia punched the thing in the jaw. His grip on her loosened and she tumbled out of the way as he lashed his head angrily.

Something fell from the tree above the zbornak and landed near her feet.

_Perfect._

"Hey, lizard breath!" She taunted.

The hybrid stopped writhing and glared at her, all playfulness draining from his now stone-cold eyes.

"Dodge this!" In one swift movement, Sylvia scooped up a huge aprigranate and hurled it at his head.

He dodged.

"No one throws fruit at me." He darted forward, buffeting Sylvia with his wings. In one final blow to the head, Sylvia was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Move, and you're dead." A female voice hissed in Wander's ear as she held a hand-crafted knife insanely close to his throat. He whimpered as the cold, dragon fang blade pressed against his neck, just a push away from slicing it clean open.

Wander honestly hadn't seen the girl coming. One second he was calling for Sylvia to come see an interesting bug he had found, and the next he was pinned to a tree by a figure dressed in black.

"Cryli?" A young male voice rang through the trees.

"Yah, Miter?" The girl shouted back, not taking her eyes; which were the only part of her face not covered in black; off Wander.

"I got the other one."

A large, snake-like creature slithered from the shadows, his forked tongue flicking in and out to taste the air. He was big enough to wrap around the tree Wander was pinned to at _least _three times, and he wasn't even fully stretched out. No, his tail was wrapped around an unmoving lump that he dragged carelessly across the forest floor.

Wander's throat tightened when he realized that the battered lump was Sylvia.

"Geez, man! I said CAPTURE, not DESTROY!" The girl cried, looking at the creature.

"Well, _SORRY!_ I just haven't had a good fight in _so _long," He set Sylvia on the ground in front of him, then proceeded to preen his feathers with the sharp tip of his snout.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her head back to Wander. She pulled the knife away and twirled it in her fingers before sliding it into its sheath and smoothly tucking it into her boot. She moved so fluidly . . . Wander could tell she used that knife a lot.

"Sit," The girl ordered him.

Wander sat at the base of the tree and took off his hat. "Look, ma'am . . ."

"Ma'am?" The girl scoffed. "I'd think not!"

"Sooo . . . you're a guy . . .?"

"Of course not!" She snapped. "I just have too good of a reputation to have someone call me ma'am."

"Well, should I call you . . . Cryli, was it?"

"No. Call me Cry. Not that you'll talk much longer," The girl was being dead serious.

"Oh, oh! Are we gonna kill 'um?" The snake-thing; who Wander figured was Miter; asked excitedly through a mouthful of his feathers.

"Not yet." Cry narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Wander's usual grin, which had vanished under the circumstances, reappeared.

"I'm Wander, and that's my pal, Sylvia! We want to help people!"

"Help people, eh? Well you can help by leaving," Cry frowned. "I'm busy enough without distractions."

"Busy? With what?"

Cry looked nervous about answering his question. "Uh . . ."

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"Collecting stuff before winter hits. I stay here all 760 days of the year, and nothing grows in winter. The only way not to die is to collect fruit and herbs."

"Oh . . ." Wander's face lit up. "We could help you!"

"What? Why would you-"

"We could help you get herbs and fruit and stuff like you said!"

Cry looked at him skeptically.

Wander's blue eyes grew wide. "Please?" He stuck out his bottom lip and whimpered. "Please?"

"Alright, I guess . . ."

"YAY! NOWWEGETTOHELPCRYGETHERBSANDFRUITANDSTUFF!" The happy star nomad pulled Cry into a huge bear hug.

"If you let go I'll tell you my real name," She choked.

Wander let go and blinked expectantly at her.

Cry took a few deep breaths just to be sure her ribs were still intact, then pulled the black scarf from around her head, reveling herself as a pine green star nomad with green/blue hair. "My name is Acrylic. Acrylic Pastel," She looked like she was about to hold out her hand, but remembered the hug and refrained.

Wander smiled widely.

"Wait, so were going to let them HELP us?" Miter asked, looking up from his preening.

Acrylic frowned at him. "No, Miter. This is all a practical joke. We're going to kill them now," She explained in heavy sarcasm.

"Okay!" Miter bared his fangs happily.

"You really need to learn what sarcasm is."

"What?"

"Never mind," Acrylic turned back to Wander. "Sorry about the whole knife-to-your-neck thing. We don't get visitors."

"That's alright!" Wander chirped happily.

"And, you said that's your . . . friend?" Acrylic asked, looking at Sylvia's battered body.

Wander nodded enthusiastically.

She seemed to think things over. "Take her to the tree house, Miter. Just tell Orion what happened."

Miter nodded, curled his tail around Sylvia's middle, and took to the air with a quick beat of his wings.

"Come on," Acrylic said before dashing off into the woods.

Wander leapt up and ran after her, catching up in a matter of seconds. She looked at him in shock, then shook her head as if clearing away a thought and ran faster.

They soon reached a huge willow-like tree with gnarled roots and twisted branches. Acrylic lead the way up, and the two star nomads climbed all the way up to a huge condo set right in the branches of the tree.

"Welcome to paradise, population, three."

"Wow!" Wander exclaimed, looking around. "This place is AMAZING!"

"You're damn right it's amazing," Acrylic replied. "Come inside. Your friend's already in there."

Wander walked inside the tree house, his large eyes taking in everything from the bookshelves on the wall to the drying herbs hanging from the rafters. To their left was a closed door with a sign on it that read, "Do Not Disturb- Healing in Progress."

"What's that room?"

"I presume that's where Miter took your friend," Acrylic picked a fallen leaf off the floor and set it on a table near a bookshelf. "That's where Orion and I take care of sick animals and store herbs."

"Who's Orion? Is he a puppy? I really like puppies!"

Acrylic raised an eyebrow, but couldn't hide her amused smile. "He's not a puppy, genius. He's a star nomad, like us."

The door creaked open a bit. "Acrylic?" A quiet voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, honey," Acrylic went over to the door and opened it all the way, revealing a snow-white star nomad with a pitch-black flash on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, but I wanted to know if I should use burdock root or comfrey for the zbornak's injuries."

"Hmm," The green star nomad thought for a second. "I'll have to see how bad they are." Acrylic followed the young boy into the room and motioned for Wander to follow.

The room was well-lit with several beds against the back wall, and shelves containing more jars than Wander could count lined the right wall. Sylvia was passed out on one of the beds, a few bandages wrapped around her tail, middle, and neck. Miter was glowering in a corner labeled, "Time Out."

Acrylic swooped over to Sylvia, took no more than a five-second glance at her, and turned back to Orion. "It's best you just wait 'till she wakes up. Then we'll see."

"Okay, mommy!" Orion smiled. "Can Miter come out of the corner now?"

Acrylic glanced at Miter and frowned. "I never put you in the corner."

Miter slithered over to her. "Well last time-" The hybrid paused as flash of light caught his attention.

"WOW! You're even more colorful up close!" Wander chirped, holding up his camera and taking more pictures.

The orange fellow wasn't wrong. The tip of Miter's tail and the tip of his snout were teal, fading into aqua green, then blue, then green blue, then green, and finally jade green. His crest and the two feathers on his tail were bright red, and his wings were a mottled combination of gold, silver, bronze, tan, white, and black.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Miter replied, glancing at Acrylic, who simply shrugged. Apparently this guy was always happy or something.

_He's probably on some weird medication, _Acrylic thought to herself.

Wander snapped a picture of a confused-looking Orion.

_Yep, definitely medication. _


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I had a really bad case of writer's block, and then I ignored my story like a lazy person instead of beating down the writer's block with a banjo like I should have. Well, anyway, here's chapter 3!**

Sylvia blinked open her eyes to find a rather tiny star nomad staring back at her with interest. He looked a few years under ten, and unlike Wander he seemed calm and quiet. His yellow eyes studied her face so intensely that she struggled not to flinch away, but he quickly seemed to lose interest and turned away.

"Where in star's name _am _I?" The zbornak asked, sitting up.

"The care wing," The snow-white nomad answered matter-of-factly, sliding his gaze across a jar-filled shelf.

Sylvia rubbed her left eye while scanning the room with her right, but let her hand fall upon noticing that Wander was nowhere in sight. "Where's my friend?" She demanded.

"Looking at the baby Gryffons."

"What?"

"Acrylic asked him if he wanted to tag along with Miter and her when they went to check on the baby Gryffons by the swamp and he got all excited and said yes," He pulled a jar of leaves off the shelf and walked over to a small table covered in bowls and bottles.

"Who's Acrylic?" Sylvia asked, raising an eyebrow. "And on that note, who are you?"

"I'm Orion," He chirped, pulling a few leaves out of the jar and dropping them into a bowl. "Acrylic is my mom," He paused. "Well, foster mom. I'm not allowed to talk about my _real_ mom."

Sylvia was about to ask why, when an orange fuzz ball burst through the door and knocked her flat on her back.

"Syl! You're alright!" Wander wrapped his arms around his friend as she sat back up.

"'Course she is," Acrylic said, stepping into the room, followed by a happy-looking Miter. "This is the number one place this side of the Greenage Galaxy to come if you're injured."

"Then . . . why isn't anyone else here?" Sylvia asked.

"Because everyone is scared of this planet."

"Now why would they be scared of a place like this?" Wander questioned.

"Well, for starters, I live here. And_ everybody _is scared of me," She ruffled the fur on Orion's head as Miter nuzzled her cheek. "Well, everyone but these fellas."

"And us!"

Acrylic rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you guys," She took her knife out of her boot and fiddled with the obsidian and emerald handle. "People also avoid this place because of the animals."

Miter smiled. "Like me!"

"And the full-grown Gryffons, the giant jungle fowl, the water pythons, the vampire bats, the giant cannibal beavers, and not to mention the flesh-eating parrots."

"Flesh-eating parrots?" Sylvia stood up, wobbled a bit, then gained her balance. "That's our cue, Wander. Let's get out of here before we get into trouble."

"WHAT? We _can't _leave! We _promised _to help Acrylic get herbs and fruit and stuff!"

Sylvia was about to explain to Wander that flesh-eating parrots and giant jungle fowl were a _bad _thing, when Orion handed her a glass of greenish-yellow liquid. She looked down at him, searching for an explanation.

"Drink it. It'll help you heal."

The zbornak looked into the glass skeptically. "What's in it?"

"Ground burdock root, dried fish fern leaves, and aprigranate pulp all mixed in with snow lily nectar."

Acrylic smiled at him. "You sure learn fast for a seven year old."

_Huh. A seven year old acts more mature than Wander. Who would've guessed, _Sylvia thought as she put the glass to her lips. She almost spit the stuff out; not from disgust; but from shock. The mixture had a sweet but strong flavor, and felt like whipped syrup going down her throat.

Orion beamed as Sylvia handed the glass back to him, already feeling the medicine's affects strengthening her sore muscles. "What makes it taste so good?"

"That's the snow lily nectar. It'll make anything taste sweet and good!"

"Even cookies?" Wander asked randomly.

"Uh, yah. But why would you put it on something that's already sweet and good?"

"To make it sweeter and gooder!"

Acrylic looked like she was going to correct Wander's misuse of words, but decided against it and instead glanced out the wide-framed window near one of the beds. One of the planet's two suns was slowly inching its way below the horizon, its orange glow alighting the forest canopy. "We should build a fire soon. We don't want to be stuck in the dark."

"On it!" Miter chirped, slithering out of the room.

By the time the three star nomads and the zbornak got to the balcony-like area used for campfires, Miter had lit a huge stack of dead saplings on fire, using what seemed to be the ability to breathe fire. Sylvia shuddered, glad that he hadn't used _that _against her.

Acrylic smiled as Orion ran over to Miter, who lowered his head so Orion could sit on his neck behind his crest. He glanced at the one sun still fully visible, then at Acrylic. "Should we go see the sunset?"

"I don't know," She glanced at Wander and Sylvia. "Well?"

"Yah!" Wander chirped. "We'd love to see it, right Syl?"

The zbornak shrugged. "I guess."

"Alright," Acrylic ran over to Miter and mounted him behind Orion.

"Think you can keep up?" The hybrid asked, flicking his tail.

Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Miter smirked. "Maybe," In one hard beat of his wings, he shot upward, his scales catching the setting sun's light and glowing radiantly.

"Show off," Sylvia muttered as Wander hopped into the saddle.

"Follow me!" Miter chirped, flying towards the planet's second sun, keeping just below the forest canopy.

Sylvia dashed after him, her feet kicking up small amounts of moss and mud with each step. She leapt over a log and glanced up at the hybrid, who was weaving through the trees like a sea snake through water. His wings didn't stir a single leaf, and he was flying so steadily that at one point Acrylic actually stood up and plucked a fruit right off a tree.

Wander found all this very exciting. "Don't they remind you of us?" He chirped.

Sylvia shot him a questioning look before jumping across a small puddle of quicksand.

"I mean, Acrylic is all tough and serious like you, and Miter is all happy like me! And they're a great team, like us!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Miter is twenty feet long. Acrylic is a maniac with a knife. They're not like us."

"Suit yourself," Wander chuckled, sitting back and enjoying the sights.

After about fifteen minutes of traveling, Sylvia caught up to Miter in the tree line of a steep cliff that jutted out over a clear blue lake. The second sun's grayish white light gleamed on the water's surface, alighting the streamlined mammals that sometimes broke the surface and leapt into the air.

"Wow!" Wander cried, jumping off Sylvia and dashing over to the edge of the cliff. "You can see everything from here!"

"Wander!" Acrylic darted forward and pulled Wander to the ground just as a huge golden eagle dive-bombed them, its talons barely inches away from decapitating them. She unsheathed her knife and raised it, causing the bird to stab itself on the razor sharp blade. The eagle shrieked and flapped off, carking angrily the whole way.

Wander watched it leave with wide eyes as Acrylic gasped for breath. "Y-you . . . you're insane! Do you know what that was?!"

The orange nomad shook his head.

"That was a Roc! It will tear apart anything it can get its claws on! You could have been killed!"

Wander frowned and fiddled with his hands. "I'm sorry, Acrylic. I just wanted to see the sunset up close."

Acrylic took a deep breath, then shook her head. "It's alright. Just . . . be more careful next time."

Miter slithered out of the tree line, followed by a shaken-looking Sylvia. The zbornak held out her hand and helped her buddy up. "You scared the flarf out of me!"

"Awww, I'm alright! Thanks to Acrylic, here!" Wander gestured to the other nomad as if he expected Sylvia to thank her.

Sylvia instead pretended not to see and looked up at the setting sun. She had to admit, the sight was amazing. The way the rays hit the leaves and water, turning everything to a cool gray color. But instead of it being a cold, unwelcoming gray, it was sweet and refreshing. It occurred to Sylvia that the sun must not be that hot, for she had just noticed the plummet in temperature since the first sun had disappeared below the horizon.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sylvia glanced up at Miter, who closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet air before continuing. "The colors, the smells, the animals, this is where I belong," He twisted his head around to look at the star nomads who were sitting a few yards away where Acrylic was pointing out different creatures to Wander and Orion. "I can't imagine being anywhere else. Literally. "

"You've never left this place?"

Miter sighed. "No," He flicked his tail and curled up in a more comfortable position looking out over the water. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted to, but I'm too different. I mean, look at me! Falcon wings, serpent body, dragon head, zbornak crest, all topped off with being so big. Acrylic and Orion are the only friends I've got."

"Really?"

Miter looked at Sylvia. "Yep. Even my own mother hated me . . . in fact, she was the reason that I nearly died! She pushed me out of the nest right when I hatched! I was lucky that Acrylic found me, or else I would have been a goner."

Sylvia glanced over to Acrylic, who seemed to be telling a very elaborate story. She was waving her arms around and changing her expression to match the mood of the story, which absolutely delighted Orion and Wander.

"She's not all knives and violence you know. Maybe sometime she'll tell you her story. It's far worse than mine."

That was kind of hard to believe. _What could be worse than nearly being killed by your own mother and only having two friends in the whole galaxy?_

The zbornak really didn't know what to say to continue the conversation, so after a few minutes of silence, she changed the subject.

"What are those things?" She asked, pointing at the streamlined creatures cutting through the water's faded surface.

"Gurgleflats. They're like porpoises from the Milky Way Galaxy, but they change colors. Watch," Miter's eyes sparked mischievously.

_What is he . . .? _

Sylvia didn't have time to finish her thought, for Miter threw back his head and let out a defining and, might she add, terrifying screech. The Gurgleflats chirped frantically and changed from calming pinks to shocked shades of yellow and red.

"Sylvia! Did you see that?" Wander cried, running over to his companion. "They changed colors!"

Acrylic picked up Orion and put him on her shoulders. She winced and staggered a bit before catching her balance and walking over to the others. "You're getting too big for this, Orion!"

Miter swooped to his friend's aid and let Orion hop onto his head. The little nomad puffed out his black chest and started talking in the deepest voice he could muster, which honestly made him sound a bit like King Bingleborp.

"All hail king Orion! Ruler of all the eye can see!" He looked down at the others in mock disgust. "What are three filthy peasants doing in _my _domain?"

Acrylic got down on her knees and stifled a laugh. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, your majesty. But we have found a vast amount of treasure for you!"

"Really? Where?"

"Over yonder," The girl said, waving her hands in the direction of the tree house. "But you must hurry, for a mighty dragon wishes to claim it as his own!"

"We mustn't let him take it! Onwards, noble steed!" Orion cried, pointing an imaginary sword towards his home.

Miter took to the air and skirted the treetops, keeping steady to assure the little nomad's safety. Wander watched as he smoothly disappeared over a slight ridge, his scales catching the blue light that was being reflected from one of the planet's two moons.

"Orion's a great kid," Acrylic said to herself, standing up. "I just wish he knew less about his mom."

"Aren't you his mom?"

Acrylic looked at Wander in shock. "Of course not!" She shook her head. "Sorry. I guess the truth's not obvious."

"What's the truth?"

"Long story."

"I love stories!"

"Well you won't love this one. It ain't even worth telling."

"Sure it is!"

Acrylic frowned, her voice suddenly defensive. "I don't want to tell it. It's too personal to share with strangers."

"We're not strangers, we're your friends!"

"But-"

"And friends tell each other everything!"

Acrylic could see that this guy wasn't going to give up, and wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Fine."

"Great!" Wander was completely oblivious to the fact that Acrylic seemed upset at the memories she was sorting out as he hopped into the saddle.

Sylvia had been listening, and honestly wanted to hear the story just as much as Wander as she set off through the jungle. Acrylic kept pace with her, hardly paying attention to where she was walking. She finally seemed to organize the story enough to start telling it.

"My older sister Rink and I were always close. If I fell, Rink would be there to pick me up again. I looked up to her. I wanted to be everything that she was. But she was pretty and popular, and I was scruffy and a nonentity. I didn't let that get me down, and kept trying my best to fit in. That all finally paid off when I turned fifteen." Acrylic reached out and picked a silvery flower off a vine and stroked its soft petals. "I was writing when I met him. Or, more like he met me. I was sitting under a tree in the park while writing, and he came over and sat down next to me."

"Awww! How cute!" Wander exclaimed.

Acrylic looked at him and smiled weakly. "That's what I thought," She looked away, crushing the fragile flower in her fist, turning it into a slivery powder that trickled through her fingers and onto the muddy ground. "But apparently not what he thought. We stayed together for so long. He was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. I only wished that I'd left him after a few months, that way I wouldn't have had to face reality. After dating him for three years, Rink came to me all upset saying that she was pregnant. We talked for a while, and once I realized that he was the father I . . . I . . ."

A small parrot-like bird swooped down and landed on Acrylic's shoulder, seeming upset at the fact that her eyes were turning misty. She shooed the bird away and continued.

"I ran away. For good. I never had been that upset before," She took a shaky breath. "I stole a bottle of orbble juice from my father and left the planet, and eventually ended up here. I found Miter suffering from a broken wing at the foot of the tree his nest had been in, and felt so bad for him that I helped him out. He in return helped me build the first part of the tree house and kept me company. That was when Rink left Orion on my doorstep. She left a note too, saying that he should be mine and not hers. I took him in, obviously, and he became the kid I'd always hoped for. I just didn't get him the way I expected."

"Well, then isn't it a happy ending?" Wander asked.

"Sort of, I guess. I just know that I can never fall in love again."

"Awww, I'm sure you'll find someone!"

"Yah, when Gurgleflats fly."

After that the trio went silent, but Sylvia's mind wouldn't let her relax and enjoy the walk.

_Why would Acrylic just open up and tell us this? We haven't even known her for a day. I guess she technically wasn't talking to me, she was talking to . . . _

That's when it hit her.

_Wander. She didn't kill him when she had the chance. She took him to see creatures hardly anyone in the entire universe knows about. She let him watch the sunset with her and her son. She told him about her life. She likes him. _

**Cryder? Not likely. I just kind of want Sylvia to be all suspicious around Acrylic and stuff. **

**Gurgleflats belong to my friend Jordan. **


End file.
